The present invention relates generally to digital security. The present invention relates specifically to a method of creating secure digital signatures.
The process of data verification has been utilized since the days of telegraphs. As new processes have been developed to provide data and user authentication, so have processes continually developed to undermine those efforts. Many of the current methods to generate a unique signature are relatively easy to crack because the range of possible signatures is small enough to permit hacking via a rainbow table, or cumbersome to implement and use.